A walk to Remember
by AngelEyes712
Summary: Sarah only wants two things in life The WWE womens Championship and Matt hardy, one night could change everything...will she fall and lose it all? Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, many more. Bad at the summary, good story.
1. Dreams

**So this is my first story, sorry the first chapter isn't so good but it'll get better and longer haha. Oh and I do not own any of the characters or other things besides Sarah Moon and Dustin..all others belong to their rightful owners.**

**There is only one thing Sarah wants...okay maybe two...the WWE womans championship and Matt Hardy, will her dreams come true? Or will she just fall and lose it all?**

_'Here comes her oppenent weighing in at 122 pounds, Sarah Marie!!'_

The crowd cheered for me, well some boos but more yay's then not. I was the star, the diva, the woman's champion!!

_'Sarah...Sarah...SARAH!!'_

I looked up and saw my mom, she looked irratated. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 7:15 A.M.

_'UGH! Mom! you woke me up from my perfect dream.'_

_'Was it about that wrestling junk again? I just don't understand why you can't be like those other girls and like shopping instead.'_

_'I'm not like other girls and wrestling isn't junk.'_

I watched her roll her eyes and walk out the door. My mom never understood why I like wrestling, it's not liking it anymore it's a passion. Someday...someday..

Later on that night:

_'Sarah, guess what? Okay no guessing, WWE is coming to Michigan!  
and I did you a favor.'_

WWE never comes to Michigan, I began to wonder what this favor was.

_'Dustin....what'd you do?'_

I was worried.

_'I got us backstage passes!! It's next week..arn't u excited?'_

Excited wasn't the word for it...nothing could describe this.

_'thank you, thank you, thank you! Ahh your ah-mazing.'_

I quickly hung up and marked my calender for the date.  
This is one thing I can't miss. I started thinking about who would be there, I hope Matt Hardy is. I don't care if his brother overshadows him...I think he is great. & Maybe one day i'll prove how great I am too him. I decided to keep this a secret if my mom knew she probably wouldn't let me go.

_'Hey mom, i'm exhausted from school i'm going to head to bed, kay?'_

_'Sure sweetie, love you night.'_

_'love you too.'_

I kissed her forehead and went up too my room, although I knew that I wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.


	2. Backstage

The night of wwe.

_'Hey Dustin ugh, I can't believe we are here!'_

_'It's amazing, isn't it?'_

_'Of course it is...wow.'_

_'Hey Sarah, don't mind me..I'm just going to go find my seat, talk to you soon'_

So here I am....alone..thinking about this..well we have backstage passes so I guess I don't have to wait to take my seat. I headed backstage.

All the sudden I felt someone run into me, knocking me down.

_'Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry, are you okay...'_

He paused as if he was trying to figure out who I was.

_'I'm..i'm fine thanks.'_

I couldn't believe my eyes, there right in front of me was the one person i've lived for, waited for, my everything. Matt Hardy.

_'Who are you anyways?_' He asked.

_'Sarah.'_ I paused. _'Moon.'_

_'Sarah Moon, what a cute name'_

He started laughing just like Everyone does when they find out my name.

_'Well Sarah, do you mind if I take you out for dinner or something I feel bad now that I hit you.'_

I didn't know what to say...maybe I was only 14..but that didn't matter,  
did it? Of course he only seen me as a friend..he didn't know i've been dreaming about this day to come.

_'Umm, sure?' I_ sighed. Careful not to let my excitement show.

_'Great, well meet me here after ECW, i'll see what I can do.'_

Wow, Matt acutally wanting to take ME out somewhere? This had to be a dream. Nothing this lucky has ever happened to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

_'Are you Matt's new Girl....WOAH HOLY CRAP! How old are you 16??'_

It was Jeff, everyone who's anyone knows him. Even if they don't like him. But to think he actually thought we were dating. Wow.

_'Actually i'm 14. And no i'm not dating Matt in fact he just ran into me, so he offered to take me out to eat, nothing more.'_

He stared like I was some kind of freak.

_'YOUR 14!!!'_

He was cracking up now...._'wow..fans these days'_

he wispered.  
Then I watched him walk away.


	3. The 'date'

**Okay so I think i've got the feel of this story and I can promise you it'll get a lot better from here on. But the updates may be slower seeing as I have school. Sorry, and thanks for the reviews : ]**

I figured it wouldn't matter if I explored a little So I decided to walk around. I seen everything from the locker rooms to the restrooms, and everything in between. I finally ended up in a room with a couch and a t.v. This is probably where people studied their moves from backstage. After about 15 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

_'Hello? Is anyone in here?'_

It sounded a lot like Shawn's voice. It wouldn't do any harm if I was in here, I hoped.

_'Yah, umm...come in.'_

I was right. In comes Shawn. He looked rather confused. So I decided I ought to fill him in.

_'I'm Sarah.'_

_'Nice to meet you Sarah, i'm Shawn.'_

_'I know who you are...who doesn't?'_

_'Haha, very true. So did you win a backstage pass or something?'_

_'No, actually my friend got us backstage passes somehow. How are you?'_

_'Neat, i'm great thank you, And you?, do you mind if I ask you something?'_

His face got all serious. I didn't think there was anything serious to ask me..he didn't really know me anyways.

_'I'm good, but yah sure, whats up?'_

_'Why arn't you freaking out? I mean not meaning to brag but everyone seems to freak out when they see us. Arn't you a fan?'_

Oh, so thats what he was worrying about.

_'Of course i'm a fan. A huge fan. I guess I just don't see any reason to freak out over someone. I mean you are just like us, no?'_

He was taken back by suprise. I watched him take a deep breath.

_'Your right we are, well hey i'm going to go, catch ya around.'_

I watched him walk away. It seemed so different, how I got along with everyone. It wasn't like school at all. Everyone acting like I was Some kind of freak. Okay so maybe it was, I didn't exactly belong here, but hey if I could survive school, I could survive this. I continued watching the show tell it was over. I heard Matt yelling.

_'Sarah! Sarah where are you? Moon...MOOOOONNNNNN.'_

I couldn't help but laugh. I watched him look ridiculous for a few minutes before I decided i'd tell him where I was.

_'Matt! I'm in here.'_

_'There you are, you don't know how to stay in one place do you?'_

I shrugged my shoulders.

_'Well I got bored.'_

He looked at me like I had lost my mind. I couldn't really blame him, how could you get bored in a place like this?

_'Anyways, are you ready to go?'_

_'Yessum'_

I smiled and followed him out. We got quite a few stares. I kind of felt bad about leaving Dustin but I figured I could just call him later, he'd understand. We ended up at Olive Garden. I ordered a chicken salad and a pepsi, I didn't want to be hungry but I didn't want to seem like a pig either. Matt didn't mind though he ended up with 2 pasta dishes, garlic bread, a salad, and 2 drinks. I was shocked.

_'So, Sarah tell me about your self.'_

It seemed strange to have someone interested in me for a change.

_'Well, i'm 14 and was raised here in Michigan, I used to live in New Mexico for a while until we wanted snow. I have two older brothers and 10 pets. I want to be in WWE, and well thats just about it._

I didn't know what all I should say, and shouldn't say. I was really bad about opening up to people, besides why would he care?

_'Hmm..well thats certainly interesting.'_

I wasn't sure if I should take that in the bad way or not. I think he saw the puzzled look on my face because he added on.

_'New Mexico is great, and I love pets too...umm..sorry I just i'm not sure how to go about this, I guess your just so young and I don't know what all I can say, not that I don't trust you just you know.'_

I was angry.

_'Matt, look i'm not trying to be rude but i HATE it when people say i'm too young. I know everything anyone else knows and I have a lot larger intellegence then most people think.'_

_'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Well would you like to...well WWE is here for a few more days if you'd like I can give you, and your friend backstage passes for the next two events, maybe i'll see you around?'_

Was this real? Was he really doing me a favor? He must have lost his mind. I told him thank you and called a taxi. I needed rest.


	4. Take a trip

Chapter 4:

Okay so tonight was another day with Matt. This time he didn't have a match. So I can hang out with him all night. I couldn't decide weather to wear a denim skirt and a cute top with heels, (I wanted to look cute) or Faded Blue Jeans and a graphic tee (more normal.  
I ended up going in between I wore A skirt with the Graphic Tee and heels.

"Hey there Sarah."

Matt Greeted me by the front door.

"Hey Matt." I smiled, how could you not?

"You look...cute?" He laughed.

Cute, okay so not what I planned but better then nothing. At least I didn't look bad or anything.

"Why thank you, you look good?" I laughed, mimicing him.

He led the way. I was hoping he'd take my hand or something but I Knew this was just a fantasy. We ended up in the same room he found me in that night I wondered off. It was 'Our' room I decided.

"So, How are you tonight?" He asked.

"I'm.."

I was going to finish but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Matt said.

Dang it! Now me and him won't be alone. It was Jeff. How did he always know where Matt was. STALKER. I let out a laugh. They both looked at me.

"What, so funny little one?" Jeff said.

"You." I couldn't help but laugh then. "Just kidding."

He laughed. "Anyways do you guys mind if I stay and watch the match with you?" Jeff said.

"Actually we were not really watching the match just getting to know each other." Matt replied back.

Jeff shut up and left me and Matt talking. Our conversations actually got off to a good start...Well until I said something that made Jeff stare at me.

"Thank you both...for saving my life..I mean well...I used to be suicidal..and seeing how you guys have gotten through cheaters,  
drugs, your mom dying and more..I decided I can handle it too."

I wasn't even sure why I was opening up to him..well them. As soon as I did though I knew it was a big mistake. Matt's eyes got huge. & Jeff's expression no words could explain.

"I'm...I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything..I have to go"  
I stammered on my words, tears were streaming down my face now.  
People never accepted me once they got to know me. I ran out of the room. I didn't know where I was going..but I was going somewhere.

I slammed into Shawn. It hurt. Almost as bad as if I ran full speed into a ton of bricks. I never knew he was that well built.

"Hey! You again...oh no, whats wrong? What happend? Who did it?  
Tell me i'll hurt them. I will, I really will. No one should make little kids cry."

So many questions were going round and round in my head. I wiped my tears away and tried to talk.

"I'm okay really, I just opened my mouth when I shouldn't have really it's fine. Thank you though."

As soon as I said that Matt came whriling around the corner.  
Shawn looked Pissed.

"MATT, HOW DARE YOU! How could you hurt her? You don't even know her!!"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT SHAWN! I CAME TO COMFORT HER!!"

"STOP BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" My yelling seemed so quiet compared to both of theres but it did the trick.

"I'm fine, will both of you chill? Matt i'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, and Shawn thank you for caring so much, you shouldn't have but I appreciate it."

"Sarah..I...I think you need to come with me." Matt wispered.

I told Shawn bye and follwed Matt.

"Whats going on?" I was kinda scared.

"Jeff..he's just, he's never had a fan say that too him before,  
he didn't know weather to say thank you or to be a little shocked,  
I mean you did say he saved your life after all. Well we did. Lets take a road trip. Just you and me, we'll go far away, wherever you want, I want to know what goes on in that head of yours, I can't tell at all. You don't show your feelings and your so closed up.  
I want to get to know you, do you think you can handle that?"

I was confused on what I was suppose to say to that.

"Umm...I have school...well we are on break but yah, and people,  
people would say things, I don't want them too, besides I don't exactly open up too people..but I guess...i'll go...lets go, to your house. Yah, Cameron N.C. I want to go there."

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I made the right decision...This will be the first time I might open up too someone, but look how it turned out the first time. Today...everything will change. 


	5. Games

**Sorry for the lack of updates i've been sick, but this should make up for it (I hope).**

_" Bye Shawn, bye Jeff See you soon."_

I shut the car door and waved goodbye. Shawn kind of grew on me, he was almost like a second dad. A great one at that. Jeff still seemed kind of different around me but he'd grown used to me always being around. I slipped my flip flops off, threw my feet onto the dashboard and slipped the sunglasses off my head and unto my face. This definintly was the life.

I ended up taking a nap. When I awoke I seen Matt staring at me from the corner of my eyes. I didn't want him to know I seen him looking, although I didn't know what he was looking at on me. So I stirred a little then yawned.

_"Good afternoon sunshine."_ He said.

_"Thanks, how long was I asleep?"_

_"Little over 2 hours, you know you talk in your sleep?"_

_"I so do not!...what did I say?"_

_"Oh, just about how much you love me, and think i'm so hot and amazing and just about everything else."_ He laughed.

_"Your such a liar."_

I slapped him a little playfully and blushed.

_"Mind if we stop at the gas station? I'm thirsty and I really really have to pee."_

_"yeah sure thing, I need to get gas anyways."_

This is pretty much how it went for half the ride. Us taking turns sleeping (I had my permit.) and stopping at the gas station, We only talked when Matt decided to make fun of me about something.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He said startled.

"_Nope, your just adorable, you and your nose."_ I laughed.

_"Why thanks young N'. Your not so bad yourself."_

I knew he meant it in the most un flirty way possible, but I couldn't help but hope otherwise. We stopped at a near by Wesco and got some snacks and red bull. I caught an older guy looking at me.

_"Hey! Don't look at her that way, she's FOURTEEN You perv."_

Matt gave the guy an evil glare like if he were in the ring against someone and took me by the arm and left.

"Thanks, but I could of handled myself thank you."

"He was a perv, he deserved it."

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

I wasn't really mad but I never get alot of attention and in a way I kind of enjoyed it.

" I care because...well I'm not sure why I care but I do."

The rest of the ride was silent, so i decided i'd pull out my cellphone and call Shawn.

_"Hey Papa Bear, How are you?"_

_"Yeah i'm good too thanks, hey do you think you can do me a favor?"_

_"Do you mind giving the phone to John..Yah Cena, I'd like to speak with him."_

Seeing as I already was on Matt's nerves..I wondered just how far I could push them. I knew that John was a player and he didn't know me So as long as I sound cute it'd be fine.

_"Hey Johnykinzz, how are you babe?"_

_"Yah, i'm a friend of his so hey listen I should be seeing you at the next few events maybe we could hang out or something?"_

_"Sounds good, see you later."_

I hung the phone up and looked at Matt's face. He seemed really disturbed.

_"Do you know what your getting yourself into little girl?" He tensed._

_"Yeah I know Exactly what i'm getting into. anyways i'm taking a nap."_

I didn't want to push him too far because I could tell he was going to blow right then and there. This was enough testing him for now...Lets just wait until we got to his house, then let the games begin.


	6. Promises

Chapter 6:

I looked at Matt then smiled. Before he knocked on the door I asked him to wait and braced myself for meeting his dad. It was going to be a long day.  
I took a breath.

_"Okay i'm ready."_

_"Hey Pap's. How are you?"_

Matt gave his dad a bear hug and then smiled. His dad got a confused look on his face and looked at me. I blushed..something I happened to do a lot.

_"Oh, yeah. This is Sarah. I met her at a show."_

_"Why, hello youngin, is Matt babysitting you?"_

I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

_"Haha your funny. No he's not babysitting me, in fact i'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm 14. Sorry I don't mean to sound rude but do you mind if I use your restroom, I really have to go."_

_"Wow, bringing home 14 year old girls now Matt? That's a new one. Anyways go right ahead, go down the hall and it's to the left."_

I left to go the restroom well more like freshen up and such.

_"Dad, why'd you crack that joke, you know it's not like that."_

_"Matt i'm not stupid. I know that. I just thought it was pretty funny."_

_"Well it's not, i'm just getting to know her, she seemed nice."_

_"If you brought home every nice person, you'd have a billion."_

_"Well she's different...there is something about her I like."_

_"Don't get to caught up Matt, you know curiousity killed the cat."_

I walked out in just enough time to hear killed the cat. I almost started balling. I am very sensative to animals.

_"Whats wrong?"_ Matt tried comforting me.

_"Sorry nothing, I just thought a cat died or something, sorry I was being dumb."_

_"No you were not, anyways dad, Sarah would you like to get something to eat? I'm hungry."_

We drove for a while and I put my headphones in. I didn't want to hear what they were talking about. Most likely sports and guy stuff,  
fixing cars, and what not. It wasn't that long of a drive anyways we went to a nearby Waffle House. About mid way through the conversation Matt's dad turned and looked at me.

_"So Sarah, what kind of stuff are you into? Obviously wrestling but what else?"_

_"Well i'm into fashion and animals. I like music a lot too. I guess i'm into a lot of stuff." "and Matt, yah i'm into him too."_

I wispered the last part. But i'm pretty sure Matt heard because his eyes got huge. and He started choking.

_"Hey dad can you please excuse me and Sarah for a moment I'd like to speak to her."_

_"Of course son, just don't take too long."_

Matt grabbed me by my arm and practically dragged me to the other side of the room.

_"What?"_ I asked stunned.

_"You know what, what you said back there...your into me?"_

_"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I like the way you wrestle yeah that's it."_

_"It better have been all you meant, look at you, your 14 and your crushing on guys who are majorly older then you."_

_"Look at the guy who is bringing home little girls. See whose the crazy one now?"_

I shot back at him. We went back to our booth and he glared at me the whole time.

_"Dad, I think i'm ready to head back home, Sarah said she's tired and i'd like to treat our guest nicely."_

I knew he was just trying to find an excuse to leave. But I didn't feel like arguing with him right in front of his dad. The car ride seemed to drag on forever.  
Either there was a lot on my mind or we were taking a different way back to the house. We got to the house and I said my goodbyes then went to bed. Or well into the bedroom. I figured i'd play along with the whole 'i'm tired' thing. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

_"Dad, I need your advice."_

_"What about?"_

_"Well, what do you do when you've gotten a crush. One that you know it's wrong to even think about. In fact it's more then wrong it's sick. But you can't help but like this person. Even when it's wrong?"_

_"Well, Matt, i've never been there. If your talking about Sarah, I already know. Just the way you look at her and act around her, you don't lose your temper anymore like you used too, and you seem happier even when she gets on your nerves. But I can tell you this, don't do it. I know you like her, but she's 14 Matt. It's very wrong.  
I know she likes you too, but she trust you, don't hurt her."_

_"I know dad, I know, hey i'm tired i'm heading to bed."_

_"Goodnight son, just...promise me you'll think about what I said."_

_"I promise."_


	7. Words

Chapter 7:

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Before I knew it the smoke alarm was going off. and I heard Matt cussing.

_"What is going on down there?"_

I ran down the stairs to check it out. Matt was scrubbing out a pan and the smell of burnt eggs was overwelming.

_"Matt, what are you doing?!"_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just figured i'd try and cook up some eggs and bacon for breakfast."_

_"Well, no offence but you are a terrible cook, here let me do it."_

While Matt turned off the smoke alarm, I cooked the fried eggs and bacon. I knew home economics would pay off someday. After we sat down and ate, and I finished scrubbing the pans from the burnt eggs. Matt and I sat down and watched some television. It was nice having the house to ourselves for once.  
His dad had gone out to visit some friends. We ended up next to each other on the couch. Watching some old wrestling matches. I was more happy with the fact I was next to him then watching the tv.

_"Sarah, tell me about your family, what are they like?"_

I hesitated, planning exactly what to say and what not too.

_"Well my mom is nice, she isn't exactly the smartest person but she can do well enough. She is there for everyone too. My dad is the joker. He loves playing jokes on people and acts just like a kid. But when you get him mad you better watch out. My brother Tim was in the Air Force and now has moved on with his own family of 3. And my other brother his name is Noah. I guess I just miss him.  
He made some mistakes and is now in Prision. But he is a changed man now. I can promise you that. It just gets lonely sometimes without him."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm glad to hear your parents are well though. That's always a great thing. But just so you know i'm not going to leave. I'm going to be right here always and forever."_

_I was taken back. Always and forever was a big promise._

_"Thanks. I'll be here for you too."_

I didn't want to make a big enough commitment to the always and forever part.  
After all we are just friends. He's like a big brother in a way.

Later that night:

_"Hey Sarah, me and a few of the guys and girls are going to a party tonight.  
There is going to be drinking so you can't join that part, but would you like to go?"_

_"Umm..No thanks. I think i'm going to stay here and catch up with whats going on back home."_

This of course was a complete lie.

"Alright, if your sure. I'll see you later then. Or tomorrow if your sleeping."

I flipped through the channels and finally ended up on 'A double Shot at Love.  
After that got over I decided i'd make myself something to eat, I fixed up Grilled Cheese and Soup. Not Tomatoe seeing as I hated those, but Chicken Noodle. It was around 8 pm when I went to my room. I wasn't tired but I kind of wanted to be awake when Matt got home. So I set my alarm for 11:30 pm. and drifted off into la-la land.

Later:  
I woke up my eyes wide open not expecting the alarm. I shut it off and decided i'd call my friend Brittany.

_"Hey girly whats up?"_

_"Nothing, where are you? I asked Dustin but he didn't tell me anything."_

_"I'm in North Carolina..at Matt's house..Hardy."_

_"What are you doing there? How'd you get there, i'm confused. Details puh-lease."_

_"Well I ran into Matt at a live event and he offered to take me out to eat, I guess I seemed interesting because he took me home. Well to his home. & now I'm here."_

_"OMG. Does your mom know? I bet you she is worried sick about you."_

_"Calm down! She knows and I should be home soon, I don't like it here. See You know I like Matt a lot! But it's hurting me to be here when he only sees me as a friend. You know what that's like..right?"_

_"Yeah I understand, hey look Sarah I have to go sorry."_

We hung up and I was bored. I ended up calling Jeff, I was in the calling mood and his number was on the fridge, what else was I suppose to do?

_"Hey there Jeff."_

_"Hi...umm...who is this?"_

_"It's Sarah, you know the girl Matt took home?"_

_There was a certain ring to that I liked._

_"Oh, Hey I think. Whats up?"_

_"Nothing i'm bored, Matt went out tonight. and OMG why arn't you with them?"_

_"I don't like to Party all the time, i'm more sit at home and draw or something."_

_"Oh, well then...."_

_"Why arn't you with him?"_

_"I..I don't know really. I'm just tired I guess."_

_"You don't seem like it."_

_"I just took a nap. I'm more awake now I think."_

_"Can you do me a favor?"_

_"Umm..sure."_

_"Go downstairs, the second room on your left. Go in there would ya?"_

_"Yup."_

I walked downstairs and went too the room he said. Inside was a bunch of his paintings. They were amazing.

_"Do you see them?"_

_"Yes, they are incredible, just wow."_

_"Thank you, do you know why I showed you them?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"That way you can see into my life, what goes on in my head, Matt told me that he fustrated that you only let him know so much. & he can't figure out what's going on in that little head of yours."_

_"Well, some things are better left un-said you know?"_

_"I understand."_

Just then I heard Matt come in the house.

_"Jeff, i'll call you back later, I have to go."_

I crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep. I was listening.  
I don't know what for but I didn't expect what I heard. It was obvious Matt was drunk but it hurt. I don't know why, I mean I knew he was not even mine but it did.

_"Eve, I do love you. You know your my everything my world, my life."_

_"Matt, i love you too, but your drunk you know that."_

_"Silly girl, drunken minds speak sober hearts. and You know that."_

_"Well Matt you tell me this when your sober and i'll be in love."_

_"I'm in love with you. i'll be here for you forever and always."_

I was furious. He used MY line. My words he spoke for me. I ran down the stairs tears streaming down my face.

_"I HATE YOU MATT! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!"_

I ran out of the house, i didn't know where I was going but it was away from here.


	8. Jeff

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, but i'll be updating real soon.**

Chapter 8:

_"Jeff..Jeff, come on open up, it's an emergency."_

I could barely speak, even if I could, how would I know what to say?  
Jeff opened the door, it looked as if I just woke him up.

_"Sarah? Whats wrong? Who did this...."_

He stopped, he knew it had something to do with his brother. Jeff put his arm around my shoulder and brought me inside.

_"Jeff, I just...I thought...He told me he'd always be there for me forever and always. I believed him. He lied Jeff, he lied!"_

_"It's going to be okay sweetie, I promise you everything will be alright, and unlike him I won't break my promise. I'll talk to him in the morning and i'll work things out."_

We were sitting on the couch now. I shoved my face into his chest and let the tears stain his shirt. All i wanted was to be held. Maybe Jeff wasn't the one I wanted to be held by, but the guy I did want to be held by, didn't want me anyways.

_"Jeff, thank you. I prob should call the hotel and head home now.  
There isn't much of a reason for me to stay."_

_"Sarah, you don't have too...too run away I guess. Stay here for the night, your in no shape to leave._

_"I'm not really running away, but your right, i'll just head out in the morning, Thanks."_

I gave Jeff a hug goodnight and he showed me to a guest room. I felt a little better now, not much but it was late and I was too tired to think about what went on.

_"Matt? I know it's late, did I wake you bro?"_

_"No, Whats up?"_

_"Well, Sarah's over here."_

_"THANK GOSH! I was worried."_

_"You didn't have any reason to be, seeing as..oh nevermind."_

_"What? Seeing as I don't care?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much, she likes you, I hope you know that."_

_"I screwed up, but I was drunk! You can't really blame me for that."_

_"She's 14 Matt! She's a lot more mature then most. For you to say the same thing to Eve as to her, that broke her."_

_"Jeff you wouldn't even begin to understand."_

_"OH? Then why don't you explain to me, because obviously I don't get it."_

_"It's complicated."_

_"How? How can you breaking her heart be so 'complicated'?"_

_"Because, because I like her, I really do. She's not like everyone else, she's different. It's not like a one night kind of thing."_

_"Well maybe you should tell her that, because she's heading home in the morning."_

_"What?! No! Don't let her, take her somewhere or something please."_

_"Matt, you got yourself into this mess, and for the last time, i'll get you out."_

_"Thanks! I owe you, now i'm going back to bed, love ya bro night."_

_"Night."_


	9. The walk

Chapter 9:

_"Morning Sarah, I ordered some waffles, hope thats okay?"_

_"Yah that sounds good, thanks Jeff."_

_"No Problem. So what times your plane suppose to be leaving?"_

_"2:00 today, so in about 4 hours or so."_

_"Alright then, so do you mind if I take you out sight seeing or something for your last day?"_

_"Sure. That'd be nice."_

Later on that day we ended up at the mall. Jeff was being super nice, it was kind of suspicious, but I never really thought anything of it.

_"So, what am I suppose to get?"_

_"You can get whatever you want kiddo, go ahead."_

_"Ahh thank you."_

_"Wait! Under one condition."_

_"And whats that?"_

_"You have to buy a dress, a semi-formal one."_

_"Okay?...why?"_

_"You'll see. Anyways i'm heading to the other stores, see ya."_

I headed over too debs. Deb's seemed to always have dresses fit for any occasion. I wondered what i'd be needing mine for.  
I tried on about 8 different dresses. Some were too fancy, others too plan, and some just didn't seem right...Until I found the perfect dress. It was purple and white and a little shorter then knee length. It had purple lace and flowers printed all over the white, and they weren't little kid flowers either, they described elegant yet flirty. I bought it then headed back to Jeff after stopping at a few more stores.

_"Did you get it?"_

_"Yes, and My gosh it's perfect Jeff."_

_"May I see it?"_

_"Well..arn't you going to see it later?"_

_"Actually no, but i'd love to see it on you now, go try it on."_

I left to go try it on, wondering why he wasn't going to see it on me later. After fixing my hair and making it look just right,  
the dress helped a lot. I went back.

_"You look absoulutly stunning!"_

_"Aww, thank you. So you like it?"_

_"Yes, it fits you so amazingly."_

_"Haha, amazing is a good thing."_

_"It'll be perfect for tonight."_

At the house:

_"Jeff, it's getting late I mean it is 12:30 and I do have to be at the airport by 2."_

_"I know, I know, just put your dress on and get ready, we have one stop before the airport, i'm sure you'll love it."_

_"Fine"_

I got changed and curled my hair. I did a half up, half down hair style. Then admired myself it the mirror. I wasn't normally this concieted but I really did look amazing. After I was dressed I headed back down to see Jeff and after his many compliments we got in the car and headed to wherever he was taking me.

_"Jeff, can you un-blindfold me now?"_

_"Yes, we're here."_

I waited for him to take my blind fold off and looked out the window.  
We were at the beach. It was decorated with rose petals and there were two horses, on the white horse was Matt, there was a brown and black one beside him. I gulped, said thank you to Jeff, and then got out.  
I tried to fight back the tears of overwelment.

_"You look beautiful Sarah."_

_"Thanks" I choked out._

_"Well...We were going to ride horses but seeing as your in a dress, how about we just take a walk."_

_"Matt, why? I mean..."_

_"I know your still upset at me, but i'm really sorry, truly you have to believe me because I am. I had to make this up too you."_

_"I...I forgive you."_

We took a walk across the beach and headed into the woods. Sitting there was a blanket and a picnic basket.

_"Oh my, Matt this is amazing."_

_"Sort of like you?"_

I blushed.

_"Sarah, I have something really important to tell you."_

_"...What?"_

_"I did this because I wanted to make you miss your plane."_

Reality flushed back to me in that second. I completely lost track of the time, I checked my phone it was 3:00.

_"MATT! What the heck? How could you?"_

_"Please wait, let me explain."_

_"Your so stupid. & you wonder why I hate you."_

_"SARAH! I NEED to explain."_

_"I've think you've done enough thank you and goodbye."_

I left and walked away, I had a pretty good idea of where I was going, all I had to do was follow the rose petals. I got pretty far and was at the brim of tears before I felt someone grab onto my arm.

_"Ow, quit that hurts!"_

He let go.

_"Sarah, I did it because..I don't want you to leave me.  
Because i'm a stupid man and because I messed up. You don't deserve what I did. & i'm sorry. But most of all, because I love you, your amazing, your everything. Your perfect."_

_"Matt....I love you too."_

It was wrong, it was so wrong. Word's didn't even begin to explain how wrong it was. But he kissed me, it was a 'I want to be with you forever kiss. & I kissed back. This would be a walk i'd always have to remember.


	10. Its me or the job

**Sorry for the lack of updates, i've been majorly busy with exams. Keep on reviewing though and i'll keep on writing. Thanks.**

I woke up laying next to Matt, He was snoring, but it was in a weird way sort of cute. I didn't get up because I didn't want to wake him up. About 10 minutes went by.

_"Mmm, your hair smells like strawberries."_

_"AHHHHHH, oh, your awake!"_

_"Haha, you should have seen your face!!!"_

_"Matt!!!"_

I was blushing now, he was so immature when he wanted to be. I got up went to the bathroom to fix my hair and then went to the kitchen. Matt decided to take his dad, Jeff, and I out to the races.

_"Your not wearing that, are you?"_

_"Whats wrong with what i'm wearing? I think I look cute."_

_"It's going to get ruined, after the races we were going to get to go dirt biking, and unless you want that to be torn and covered in mud i'd change."_

_"Ugh, now you tell me."_

I finally decided on a fox motorcross t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
They were naturally made with holes in them, so a few more couldn't hurt. After the races and the dirt biking we headed back home. I told everyone goodnight and headed up to my room. I was tired and it was getting late. I fell asleep after my shower.

A few hours later:

_"Sarah...are you awake?"_

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 3:00 AM. I groaned.

_"Well, I am now. Whats up?"_

_"I have something to tell you, it's well..it's important."_

I could tell by his face, even in the dark, that he was upset. I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

_"What is it? You know you can tell me."_

_"You know I love you right?"_

_"Yah, of course, i love you too."_

_"& That i'd do anything for you except."_

_"Matt please just get this over with."_

_"Vince called. He told me it's you or it's my job."_

I was silenced, there was nothing I could possibly say to that.  
I loved him, but he needed his job.

_"Are you okay Sarah?"_

_"Yah, Matt..what are you trying to tell me?"_

_"I wanted to know what you want, I don't want to do anything that you don't want me too do. I don't want to hurt you again."_

I really wanted him to stay but i'm not going to hurt him.

_"Matt, go. When you retire we'll see each other, your job is more important."_

_"Are you positive? I'll quit, really I will, just say so."_

_"MATT NO! Please, just take your job, i'll head on home, I have school starting in a few days anyways."_

_"I love you, & I want you too know, whenever I can, i'll come visit you. If this is too hard on us..."_

_"Just quit, I hate sad goodbyes, and besides that it's just a see you later, so yeah i'll see you. & Yes I love you too."_

He gave me a hug goodbye, I wanted to give him a kiss but I didn't want to make it any harder then it already was. I waited tell he got out of the room to cry. If only there was some other way to fix this. I couldn't be selfish enough to make him leave his job.  
But honestly I'd love it if he got fired.

**This was a really short chapter, sorry about that. I don't know why but for some reason i'm really getting attached to this couple.**


	11. Phone calls

**I tried to do something different here. In stead of writing the story straight out, I tried showing both of their sides and how they seen things. Tell me if you'd like too see more chapters like this. Oh and I don't own the song that was playing on Sarah's cell.**

Chapter 11:

Sarah's side of view.

It's the second day of school. I can't pay attention to anything, my notebook is filled with 'I miss you's' and his name. I haven't stopped crying. I made it through the day like this. School ended and I thought it'd be okay to stay after school and hang out with my friends to try and get my mind of things.  
"I don't want too do this any longer, I don't want you, theres nothing left to say"

My cellphone went off. I looked to see who was calling. It was Matt.  
I swear he's called about 40 times in the last few days. It's not like I don't love him, and don't miss him. But if I keep in contact with him, it's going to be worse. I'm just going to ignore him tell I see him, and when I do, it'll be like a reunion.

_"Sarah, arn't you going to answer that?"_

_"Nah it's just, umm.. it's the wrong number."_

_"Didn't seem like it."_

_"It was, drop it?"_

_"Sure, but what's wrong with you? You don't seem the same."_

_"Candi, I'm just stressed, you know exams and all."_

_"Oh, that makes sense, just try to have fun tonight?"_

_"Yah, sure."_

I was going to tell her I promise I will, but how could I, without him? We headed to the movies and I actually had fun, in fact I forgot all about my problems. Well until Nick came over.

_"Hey cutie."_

_"Hey there Nick."_

_"You are looking fantastic tonight."_

_"Thanks for noticing?"_

I laughed and shrugged it off, but he went on like this for about the whole night. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed my leg up and down.  
That was it.

_"NICK! Quit! I'm going!"_

_"Sarah, come one!"_

_"No, ugh I hate guys, seriously I quit..everything!"_

I grabbed my jacket slipped it on, and slammed the door. I walked home but didn't get far. I was in tears. How could Matt do this too me? He made my life revolve around him and now it's crashing down. Just then he called.

_**"I don't want too do this any longer, I don't want you, there's nothing left to say"**_

_"Hello?"_

_"Sarah! Finally I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past two days._

_"Why?"_

_"I wanted to tell you i'm sorry and that I care about you."_

_"I HATE YOU! Ever since i've known you it's been nothing but drama and tears.  
Leave me alone!"_

_"Sarah? What are you talking about?"_

_"Goodbye Matt!"_

I clicked end, and headed on home. That was where I belong.

Matt's side of view -

She hasn't answered my calls for the past few days. I didn't do anything to her.  
Maybe her mom found out, I could go to prison. Maybe i'll try to call one more time. Her number is number 1 on my speed dial. I let the phone ring for about 3 minutes and still no answer.

"_Matt, don't stress yourself out about her. She's just some girl."_

_"Some girl Jeff? She's my life!"_

_"You notice how you say that with everyone your with?"_

_"JEFF! You wouldn't even begin to understand."_

_"I'm sorry, do you want to talk?"_

_"Does it look like it?"_

Lately i've been a lot more pissed then normal. Jeff's right though. I do say that to every girl i'm with. But it always felt different with Sarah.  
Maybe I should just give up on her? Besides she's only 14 she doesn't even know what love means. It's most likely just a crush. Maybe were not meant to be. Thats it. No more stress, no more being the one whose always pissed off around here.

_"Jeff, wait, you know what your right, lets go have fun tonight."_

_"Are you sure about this Matt?"_

_"Yeah, there's more fish in the sea right?"_

_"Alright then lets go have fun."_

We went down to the local club and got tipsy. I finally found out what it was like to make out with two girls at the same time, let me tell you it's an experience. Ha! I didn't miss her, not one bit, and hey maybe this whole Eve thing and I would work out. Later that night I was feeling very depressed.

_"I can't believe I did that, how could you let me get drunk Jeff?"_

_"Matt, you know theres no stopping you when you want something."_

_"I'm calling her."_

_"That might not be a good idea."_

_"Well I'm doing it."_

I called Sarah. I tried telling her I was sorry and that I care. But it didn't seem like it was enough. and apparently it wasn't. The first thing she did was scream at me. I was taken back. She loved me, I loved her? Why was this thing not working out? I know it's most likely the age difference and maturity level,  
but can't we fix that together? I've never felt more for anyone then I had for her. It didn't matter now.


	12. Speech

**I decided to end this at chapter 20, maybe a sequal idk.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Sarah's Side ~**

It was Friday night, I missed him..A lot. But you know there was really nothing I could do about it and neither could he. For some reason me being mad at him made my pain go away. It was just before smackdown about an hour or so before. I decided I should call Jeff, I mean i'm not suppose to be mad at him too am I?

_"Hey Jeffypoo."_

_"Sarah?"_

_"Yah, who else calls you that?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Your not mad at me too are you?"_

_"A little, you hurt my brother!"_

_"DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME? HE HURT ME TOO, HELLO!"_

_"Calm down, I know, I just want you two to be okay."_

_"Sorry, and since when did you care?"_

_"Since, my brother finally found the one."_

_"Jeff, i have to go."_

I hung up the phone, and was so confused. How could he choose his job over 'the one'. Is that even possible? I mean sure I chose no pain over him, but it's not worth it anyways. After a few minutes went by my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, this is Eve, I know your upset at me from well before but hey watch Smack-  
down tonight? Kay."_

_"Umm I was planning on it Why?"_

_"Just watch."_

I flipped it on and watched it. Nothing different then normal until the end.  
Matt came out.

**Matt's Side ~**

_"Jeff, i'm giving a speech tonight okay?"_

_"Matt! You can't, your job."_

_"You know how much she means to me, and I made the wrong choice, it's her."_

_"I can't stop you from loving someone, just be careful."_

_"I will, I promise."_

I waited until my music came out and prepared for this. I walked past Cole and heard him saying how me coming out wasn't on the schedule. and he was right,  
I made sure this couldn't get stopped.

_"Sarah, if your out there watching, hear me out. You said I say sorry so much that it doesn't mean anything, I'm sorry my love, but I had to leave."_

_"MATT, YOU GET OFF THE STAGE RIGHT NOW."_

_"Wait, Vince, let me finish, you can fire me after!"_

_"No way in Hell will I let you go on!"_

_"Crowd? Do you want to pay to hear me speak"_

I head the crowd scream a bunch of yes. I knew Vince couldn't say no to money.

_"Okay then, as I was saying. I hope most of you will never know what it's like to let a love go. Leaving everything at home, everything you've ever known.  
I'm sorry you feel so alone Sarah, It's like I told you you're better off without me. I'm sick of saying sorry for being so far from home. You keep calling and saying that I just don't care. Would you even say that if I was there? If you were here, i'd set you straight. I don't want to string you along and thats why i'm letting you go. I don't know how many times i've tortured you, and I can't count how many fights i've fought with you. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you and caused you pain, but now it's all done. There's really nothing left that I can say."_

_"Matt, YOUR FIRED!"_

Just then Jeff's music came out.

_"Wait right there Vince! If You fire Matt, then i'm quitting!"_

_"You can't quit!"_

_"Oh yes I can..."_

Jeff got interupted by Eve coming out.

_"and I can too."_

A ton of 'Me Too's came out. Soon the whole locker room was out on stage and surrounding the ring.

_"If you can't except him, you can't have any of us. & thats it!"_

The crowd stood up and I quit. and then it went off air. That was it. The last kiss, the last goodbye, the last job.


	13. Virgin

**Sorry about this being a long chapter, but it's one of the most important for whats going to happen in the end. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13:**

_"Jeff, give the phone to matt, it's an emergency."_

_"Okay, okay okay chill."_

I heard him telling Matt, it was me.

_"Sarah? Did you watch?"_

_"Yes, and thats a part of the emergency..."_

_"Part?"_

_"Well, I kind of sort of wanted to make things up too you..so i'm..well..i'm outside of your house, wheres your key it's like 25 degrees outside."_

_"YOUR OUTSIDE MY HOUSE? HOW DID YOU? WHY DID YOU? WHAT?"_

_"I'm sorry just i'll be here when your here."_

_"I'm coming. Right now."_

_"Matt you almost got fired last night, lets not do that again."_

_"Jeff will cover for me, i'm going see you in a few hours."_

_and that was it. He was coming and I couldn't stop it. He forgot to tell me where the key was so I just sat on the front porch freezing. When he got there I didn't tell him I was cold, just went inside and acted like nothing happend._

_"Are you hungry? Cold, anything?"_

_"Matt i'm fine, i've only been here a few hours and I ate before I left."_

_"Sarah, sit down."_

I sat down and listened. I might as well seeing as I almost cost him his job, twice.  
I didn't feel like arguing so I knew it couldn't be something too important.

_"You know I love you...I said during Smackdown that I was sorry I fell in love with you because I caused you pain, I lied, i'm not sorry for falling in love with you, and I never will be. I'm sorry for causing you pain though."_

I put my head on top of his chest and just laid there listening to his heart beat.

_"All I ever wanted was to find the one, and now that I have, I don't know what to do with her. She means the world to me, and all i want to know is if she's sorry for falling in love with me?"_

I stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Finally I cupped my hands around his face and leaned in close enough for him to feel the breath coming off my lips.  
I leaned in even closer, so close our lips were almost touching. Then I wispered no,  
and layed back down.

_"Sarah?"_

_"Yes?"_

He moved my head hit the floor, I don't think he meant for it to hurt, but it did.  
Matt layed down next to my side and was off into space, I wanted to know what was going on it that head of his. All the sudden I felt him getting over top of me.  
I was nervous, someone his weight could easily crush me, but he didn't. He was gentle.  
He moved in towards my lips and kissed them, so gentle I almost didn't feel it.

_"Good."_

I layed there stunned, I had nothing more to say. Last time I kissed him, he couldn't get fired over what i'd done. This time he kissed me something he's never done. Just then his cellphone rang. Great way to ruin the moment. He got an intense look on his face and then left. I wanted to know so bad what was going on, but I wasn't about to be nosy.

_"Shawn, listen it's not like that."_

_"Matt, you think i'm stupid? Jeff told me you weren't here because you went to go see her. I'm not telling anyone I just need to talk to you. Papa bear to his lil'  
cub."_

_"Well then papa, thanks but I got everything under control."_

_"You love her. Don't deny that. But she's 14 Matt, it seems as if you've forgotten."_

_"I know, thats why I haven't done anything."_

_"You've kissed her, it's not hard to see behind your lies."_

_"Shawn? Why do you have to know everything, your like my dad."_

_"Thats what i'm here for, now do you want to talk?"_

_"It's just, it's so hard for me. I really don't feel like going to prision but it's hard to control. She is more beautiful then anyone, anything i've ever seen or met.  
Everything about her is just right. I kissed her tonight Shawn. You know how hard it was for me to not do more? She's a child and I can't take her innocence away from her."_

_"I understand this, I can see the way you look at her, so much passion and hurt all wrapped in one. You don't know what to do, do you? She loves you and you love her.  
You don't want to hurt her but you don't want to get hurt either. Take my advice?  
Don't do anything you or her is going to regret, if either of you get hurt, i'm going to blame myself. So be careful, i love you kiddo."_

_"Thanks Shawn, you know i love ya too you old man."_

I watched Matt walk back in the room, I seen the saddened expression on his face,  
but he changed it right away when he saw me. It was a smile, he was hiding something.

_"Sarah want to play 20 questions? I love that game, only lets to like you ask me something I answer the truth and so forth."_

_"Yeah sure."_

I never knew him to like this game, but I didn't really know a lot about him. It got to the 20th question.

_"Sarah....do you trust me, with you...to know i'll never hurt you, and that i'd never do something you wouldn't want."_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"No more hints, just answer please."_

_"Well.....Yes."_

_"Mmkay, well this was a fun game. I'm going to head to bed. You going?"_

_"Umm, I think i'm going to stay up and watch some tv, if you don't mind. Make a few phone calls."_

_"Yeah thats fine. Night, love you."_

_"Night.I love you too."_

I sat there in the silence for a while. Trying to figure out what in the world he meant by that. I called Jeff.

_"Hey jeffro."_

_"Hey, what are you doing up? Matt okay?"_

_"Yeah, he's fine, I'm..not tired."_

_"Matt sleeping then?"_

_"Yeah, he just went to bed. What are you doing?"_

_"Writing songs, and such, what'd ya need anyways?"_

_"I can't just call to talk to you?"_

_"Is that all you wanted just to talk?"_

_"No, I had a question."_

_"whats up?"_

_"Matt said something around the lines of Do you trust me, you know i'll never hurt you, and i'd never do something you wouldn't want." What'd he mean?"_

I heard a gulp.

_"Sarah, are you a virgin?"_

_"What kind of question is that?!"_

_"Sorry, I'm just curious, you know Matt's not right?"_

_"I know he's not...and do you really want to know?"_

_"Yeah, it's kind of important."_

_"No...well not my choice..I got molested when I was younger."_

_"OMG, Sarah i'm so sorry."_

_"Jeff, it's fine, but what does this have to do with my question?"_

_"He just wanted to make sure him kissing you doesn't cross the line thats all, Hey i have to go, bye. Night sis."_

I knew that was not at all what he meant. Otherwise he would have asked me before hand. It was something else. But that something else, I couldn't place.

**Oh yeah, can someone make me a picture of Sarah and Matt? If so please email me, and i'll send the pictures i'd like. Thanks again.**


	14. I'm so in love with two

**Chapter 14:**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. Wasn't exactly the best sight.  
I layed there in bed, not wanting to get up, I didn't really have anything in plan for today and had a ton to think about. So that was my idea for today just lay in bed and think. I heard a knock on the door and yelled come in. Like I said I was much to lazy to get up and get it. It was Jeff. Not something i'm used to seeing around here.

_"Jeff? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"_

_"Matt called and told me he'd be gone for a few house shows, he wanted to make sure you were safe so he told me to stop by every now and then."_

_"I'm pretty sure i'm safe, but thanks."_

I laughed. It amused me how cautious Matt was of me. He was almost over pro-  
tective. But more like he just cared.

_"So How are you Jeff?"_

_"I'm tired, 15 hour flights, do that too you, how about you?"_

_"I'm good, well i'm confused but good none the less."_

I watched him shift his weight between his feet, I could tell he wasn't comfortable.  
He most likely just wanted to lay down so I let him.

_"Jeff, you can sit down, I don't bite...hard"_

Both him and I laughed and I watched him awkwardly make his way to the bed. He sat down with his back against the headboard.

_"You know he loves you right?"_

Great we were back to talking about Matt, just when I was forgetting all my problems.

_"Yeah and I love him too."_

_"Good."_

It got silent. He stared at the ceiling and I stared at my feet. About 5 minutes went by and I couldn't take it anymore.

_"I want to know what he meant, I want to know why your acting weird."_

_"You barely know me, I don't think you can tell when i'm acting weird or not, and I don't think I can tell you what he meant he'd have to show you."_

_"Why can't you show me? I really hate secrets."_

_"I can't Sarah, that's just not right. And everyone has their secrets even me."_

I stared at him, I wanted to know what his secrets were. You could always tell by watching him, that he had many, just you could never tell what was going on in his mind.

_"Your confusing Jeff, please can you tell me something about you, anything."_

_"I'm confusing? Not nearly as you, trust me I've heard stories. I don't just share my secrets with anyone."_

_"Your hurt Jeff, look at yourself, when you go in the ring, it's a fake smile,  
when you talk to me, you act like nothings going on when something is, your eyes, they tell it all."_

_"Your a very obvservant little girl."_

_"You have to be around here, so many 'secrets' I can't know about."_

_"It's not that you can't know, it's just not the time too know."_

_"Your ignoring my question though, your eyes? I mean."_

_"Well, I doubt I can get into quite complex things as i'm going through."_

_"Try me, I'm a very mis understood person, and many people assume wrong."_

_"Fine lets try, but if you don't understand i'm not going to continue on, fair?"_

_"Very."_

_"Beth? You know her. I've dated her 9 almost 10 years but she's bossy. Don't get me wrong I love her but she tries to control everything I do. Remember when I used to dye my hair over and over again, now it's a 'you can only dye it twice a month.' And thats just the half of it. And the drugs, oh man the drugs. You don't know how many times i've been tempted to do them, Just staring at them, holding them,  
knowing I could easily throw everything away for them. It's hard like you couldn't ever believe."_

_"Jeff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wait. I can believe. I've wanted something so bad that I couldn't/ shouldn't have, I've known I could throw everything away for it. I understand. I also understand that what i'm about to do is wrong and you need to forgive me for it."_

_"Forgive you fo.."_

I cut him off. I kissed him on the cheek and made my way to his lips. Afterwords I sat there curled in his arms crying. I wanted Matt so much, that I thought my way to him was through Jeff. & the sad thing was, that I enjoyed it.

_"Sarah, you can't do this."_

_"I know..."_

_"Your 14, I consider this wrong, only reason i'm not saying anything to Matt, is because I don't want it too ruin you two. But honestly no."_

_"Jeff, what if I told you I was lost, that I was in love with him, but you seem just as amazing."_

_"You can't think that way Sarah, I won't let you. Listen i'm going to go see my dad i'll check on you later?"_

_"yeah Bye."_

Why is it me that screws everything up. Could it be possible to be in love with 2? No I can't be, especially because I barely know Jeff. I love Matt. I do..I love him...I think.


	15. Universe

**I've been getting so many hits and yet only like 2 reviews. Not even. The more reviews, the more and faster I update. Thanks guys for those of you who have been rating, it's means so much! Oh and if you've written a story you'd like me to read/review just let me know. And like i've said before I'd like to know if any of you can do some graphics for me? Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

There were three knocks on my door. _"Come In."_ I sat up and frowned, it was Jeff and he had a phone in his hand. I knew what he wanted me to do, he wanted me to call Matt and tell him. I'm not about to break his heart, and I knew I wasn't going to do it.  
But I faked it, I called Shawn instead.

_"Hey, yeah it's nice to hear from you too, can i tell you something though"  
"I kissed Jeff. I know, and i'm sorry. Alright, thanks, bye."_

_"Well What'd he say?"_

_"I'm not going to tell you, it's between him and I"_

_"So me kissing you, is between you two?"_

_"Yeah thats just it. Thanks for understanding."_

Jeff sighed and I copied him. He slipped his shoes off and moved over to my bed to sit next to me. I moved over creating a gap between us. I knew if I didn't i'd end up doing something I shouldn't, like last time. He was thinking I could tell,  
you can always tell when someone is thinking, or at least him. I decided to interupt his thoughts.

_"Jeff?"_

_"Yeah Sarah?"_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"No, i'm just confused."_

_"Did I make you confused?"_ I already knew the answer to that, I just wanted to hear it from him.

_"Yes. You say you love Matt?"_

_"Of course, he's perfect."_

_"Then why'd you kiss me?"_

_"You want the truth?"_

_"Yeah, no lies please."_

_"Because as much as I love him.."_ I took a deep breath_. "I love you more."_

I closed my eyes as soon as I seen Jeff open his. He scooted closer to me and took my hand.

_"That's a bad idea. A very bad idea. My brother is in love with you, more then he has ever been in love with someone before, and you and him are perfect for each other.  
Don't mess something like that up, i'm begging you."_

_"Jeff, why don't you love me back?"_

_"I do. Gosh Sarah! Everyone loves you, you do that thing to every guy. Why do you think Shawn called Matt? Because he knows everything, he sees the ways guys look at you, you can't go past one guy without him looking at you. & you, you do this thing with your eyes,  
you can seduce us without saying or doing anything, it's just not fair."_

I looked at Jeff....I did it again. I saw him, he was about to crack. I decided I needed to go see Matt, or Shawn or anybody but Jeff, I needed to get away. I was bad, I hurt people.  
I make people love me when they shouldn't. I'm a monster.

**-After the flight, backstage.**

MATTTT I squealed. I ran up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

_"SARAH?! What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to come say hi. Did I suprise you?"_

_"Yes! I've missed you so much, you haven't called?"_

_"Sorry, I've been busy, Jeff is still at home taking care of your place."_

_"You've been busy with what?"_

_"Planning to come see you silly. Hey do you know where Shawn is?"_

_"Yeah he's right down the hall. Hey I have a match, i'll see you after?"_

_"Sure thing, thanks."_

I practically ran to where Shawn was.

_"Papa!" _

_"Hey kiddo. Wheres Matt?" _

_"He has a match, listen, can we talk?" _

_"Of course. What about?"_

_"Matt, Jeff, Me."_

_"Ahhh alright i'm sitting down for this one."_

Everytime I see Matt I get butterflys he knows exactly who I am, and I know who he is too.  
We get each other, but then when I see Jeff, I get a whole new feeling, it's like I have two different versions of love and they are each getting half. I'm so confused."

_"Sarah, I can't tell you what to do with your love life, but I want you too know something.  
No matter how many lies you make how many wrongs you do, the truth and the rights will make up for it in the end, you won't know what i'm talking about, but i'm sure your going to make the right choice. I love you kiddo. Cya."_

I sat in the 'sitting room' watching the matches and thinking about what I was going to say.  
If today was my last day, and I had to choose one thing to say to one of them what would it be?  
I was asking myself questions and answering them. Well i'd choose Matt I think, and i'm pretty sure i'd say, your the most important thing in the World to me but Jeff, is the most important thing in the universe to me.


	16. Hospital

**The response to the last chapter was great! Thank you guys so much, it really does mean a ton too me, and see how much faster I updated? haha, thanks. P.S. I do not own that song, if you want to listen to it it's called "Things left unsaid- Disciple" Youtube it, haha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

I went to Matt's hotel room and knocked on the door. He answered with a huge grin on his face.  
He was getting his hair cut, and I couldn't stop laughing. He looked like a mad man. After he got his haircut he offered to take me out to eat somewhere, I declined and told him we needed to talk. I knew this was going to be difficult but never did I imagine what was to come.

_"Okay so Matt, I talked with Shawn."_ Matt's face tensed up.

_"What about?"_

_"Us. I guess."_

_"Us as in?"_

_"You and me, I want to tell you something, but only if you promise not to get mad."_

_"What if I can't make the promise?"_

_"Matt please, i'm begging you."_

_"Fine, I promise."_

_"Jeff..well no. I kissed Jeff, when you were gone."_

_"YOU DID WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

_"Matt! Calm down, I, As in ME, I kissed him, He didn't kiss back, he yelled at me."_

_"Sarah, you better leave now."_

_"Matt? I'm sorry."_

_"Save it, just go, I need some time to think."_

He slowly walked me to the door and before I could say anything else the door was slammed in my face.  
I walked down the halls sobbing, I didn't want anyone to hear me cry. I screwed things up, again. Why is it I can never just have one person, I always want more, even if 'mr. right' is right in front of me. My cell went off.

If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I love you I hope that you can hear me I hope that you can feel me If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I'm sorry That I never told you When we were face to face

_"Hello?"_

_"You told him?"_

_"What'd you want me to do Jeff Keep it a secret? That'd only hurt him more."_

_"He's heart broken, he won't even speak to me, and he most def doesn't want to speak to you."_

_"So what i'm the bad guy now?"_

_"You did kiss me! I was wrong, I thought you were so mature."_

_"I AM, DAMN JEFF! If I wasn't I wouldn't have told him! Get over yourself."_

I slammed the phone shut. I needed to see someone...someone who wouldn't care if I loved two people, someone who would at least make me happy, if only for a night.

I saw Cena standing at the door of the locker room, and decided he would do. I didn't want to do anything to screw things up anymore, but I did deserve to be happy. It seems like I can't be happy when i'm with the Hardy family. I acted like I didn't even notice John there, and bent over in front of him. I looked back up, straight in his eyes...

_"Oh, i'm sorry, didn't see you there."_

_"Thats fine by me. You can not see me again if you want."_

_"Is that your pick up line? because it sucked."_

_"Darn, I was hoping i'd get a nice date with a pretty lady."_

_"Smooth, Really smooth."_

_"Your Sarah right? You've made quite a name for yourself around here, your with Matt right? Unofficially of course."_

_"Not exactly, me and him i'm pretty sure are over, but I mean you and I haven't even begun."_

_"Thats what i'm talking about, step into my office."_

I followed John into his bedroom. He obviously didn't care how old I was. Then again everyone said I looked older then I really was, so maybe he didn't notice. He said his shoulders were sore so I gave him a nice long back massage, following with him giving me one. We stayed up and played truth or dare all night, when we were done I was finally feeling a little better.

_"Well by Johnnykinz, I hope to see you around."_

_"You to cupcakes."_

I went back to my room, and flipped through the channels. Jeff called again and I pressed ignore. Lets see how he feels. He called 3 more times and I finally decided I should pick up.

_"SARAH? Why haven't you been answering?"_

_"Maybe because I figured you'd quit calling after the first time!"_

_"THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR ARUGING GRAB YOUR STUFF AND LETS GO!"_

_"What are you talking about? Go where?"_

_"UGH! SARAH! MATT'S HURT! HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL."_

_"OMG! Jeff Why????"_

_"I'll tell you on the way there, now get ready, i'll be there in 5."_


	17. Love

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews! I hope you guys like it...i'm thinking about ending it after I get into the 20 chapters. Maybe a sequel? idk.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

_"Tell me everything! I want all the details, do not skip a second!!"_

_Jeff was speeding now, I could almost see his heart beating through his chest, I knew how it felt because it was beating in mine._

_"He was driving back to the hotel, he wanted to come say he forgives you and that he's sorry for freaking out, because he would have done the same thing if he was in your position."_

_"So it's my fault? I don't understand."_

_"Just shut up for a minute and let me finish."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Anyways like I was saying, he passed by your room and you weren't there, he called me and asked if I knew where you were and I didn't, I told him to ask some of the wrestlers and divas they might know. Maria told him that she thought she saw you go into John's room. He passed by Johns and saw the 'do not disturb'  
sign on the door. He was pissed. He called me yelling, and I told him that i'd come pick him up. He told me no, and said he's fine and he'll be where i am in a few minutues. He got in a car crash Sarah. He was so angry with you and John that he wasn't paying any attention and he got in a crash!!"_

_"IT IS MY FAULT! UGH!"_

I slid down in the seat and cried. I never meant to do this too him. Me, one simple fan, screws every thing up. I had tears streaming down my face and I was trying as hard as I could not to break down and cry completely. I didn't want Jeff to see me down and weak, but what was I suppose to do? Pretend like everything was okay when it wasn't? We pulled into the hospital driveway and I was running full speed.  
I was about to ask where Matt's room was when Jeff pulled me and told me he knew.

Matt was in room 258, he had bruises all over his face, and bandages. He looked like a complete wreck.  
IV's in each arm, and tubes everywhere else. I leaned over the bed and grabbed his hand. My tears were getting him wet, but at this point I really didn't care. The nurse came in.

_"Is he....is he going to be okay?"_

_"He should be fine, he suffered a minor concussion, and is a little banged up, but he should be able to come home tomorrow."_

_"Thanks."_

_"He Sarah, I'm going to get some coffee, do you need anything to drink?"_

_"Nah, thanks Jeff, i'd rather stay here."_

_"Alright."_

I waited tell both the nurse and Jeff left and put my head to Matt's chest. I stared at him and wispered in his ear.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, Matt, I love you. I'm just a kid, I don't know how to handle someone loving me back, I'm so sorry."_

_"Sarah, your on..my bruise, please get off."_

It was faint, it was almost a wisper but I heard him say it.

_"Sorry."_

We both laughed but he started coughing, so I shushed him up. I put my finger to his mouth and told him to hush.

_"I'm staying here with you tonight Matt, I'm sure you've got worse then this in the ring, but if it's my fault i'm staying."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"It is, now you get some sleep, goodnight I love you, see you when you get up."_

I kissed his forehead and went to go get Jeff. I walked into the cafeteria and saw him sitting alone sipping his coffee. He wasn't looking at anything, just staring. I walked over to him and sat down, this time he was the one to break the silence.

_"You know, he told me once before, when he met you, that he was going to live for you, and he was going to die for you....I didn't think he meant that literally."_

_"I'm not going to leave him, ever again...I shouldn't have in the first place, I know. I'm just, well was confused, but it'll be okay now right?"_

_"What do you want me too say? That I forgive you, for breaking my brothers heart? He's been through it once with Lita, he doesn't need you too."_

_"I understand why your upset, I would be too, But I hope someday you forgive me."_

I got up and decided to leave him to himself, he grabbed my arm. _"Sarah, I forgive you."_ He wispered the words, almost as if I wasn't suppose to hear them, but that'd be just crazy. I went to Matt's bed side and stayed there for the rest of the night.

_"Matt, I know your sleeping, but I love you. John? I was just with him because I needed someone, and you were upset, but from now on, I want to be with you, and only you. Until the end of time, your mine.  
The day the rain stops being wet, I'll stop loving you."_

I felt someone reach over and grab my hand.

_"I Love you Sarah."_

..........Jeff?


	18. Bowling

**I'd like to thank everyone once again for all there great reviews. It really gets me in the writing mood when you review it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

**Jeff-**

_"Matt, I know your all lazy cuz you just got back from the hospital and I love you bro, but come on get up and get your breakfast yourself! I mean I cooked it, you can at least come and get it."_

I seen Sarah wrestling on Matt's chest and knew that was the real reason he didn't want to move. If she was laying on my chest I don't think i'd want to move either. I'm just hoping she didnt' hear the "I love you" I said last night. If she did, she sure isn't acting like it.

_"MATT! Get your damn eggs, before they get cold man."_

_"I'm coming, i'm coming. Jeeze, sorry Sarah, your gonna have to move."_

He reluctantly got up, and grabbed a plate full. I poured everyone a glass of orange juice, and sat down.

_"So any big plans for tonight?"_

_"I'm thinking about taking my little kiddo out bowling, you want to go?"_

_"Nah, thanks anyways, I think i'm going to stay home and see Beth, she misses me."_

_"Right, speaking of which, why haven't you been over to your house yet?"_

_"I wanted to make sure you were alright."_

Smooth, I was the best liar. No one could ever tell when I was lying. Only I..well maybe Sarah knew why I didn't want to go over there. I cleaned up everyones plates and said goodbye to Matt and Sarah. I decided I might as well call Beth and tell her i'm coming up.

_"Jeff, oh my baby i've missed you tons."_

_"Yeah Beth, i've missed you too."_

I gave her a kiss on the lips but I sure didn't feel anything. I asked her how her week was but honestly I didn't really care, it went in one ear and out the other.

_"Jeff? yes or no jeff?"_

_"Huh what? Sorry I zoned out there."_

_"You never listen to me Jeff! Ugh, i'm going out."_

_"Bye?"_

It didn't even bother me that she was leaving, I could finally have some peace and quiet to think about what I want to do with Matt and Sarah...on second thought i'd rather go hang with them. I called Matt and told him to get some shoes for me and i'd be there in a few. Slowly but surely i'm going to inch my way into her life.

**Matt -**

Sarah told me she sucked at bowling, that was the main reason I wanted to go. Not that I wanted to show off, but because I wanted to be able to show her how too. More like hold her the whole night. I found out she is amazingly ticklish. I couldn't touch her anywhere without her squirming away. We played until I got the call Jeff was coming, I figured something must have been up, and asked Sarah if she wanted to stop and get something to drink. Of course she'd say yes, she ALWAYS wanted something to drink.

_"So Jeff's coming to bowl is that alright?"_

_"Of course, but I thought he was hanging with Beth?"_

_"Something must have happened, just try to not bring it up okay?"_

_"Yeah sure, no problem."_

Just then, as if on cue, Jeff walked in the door. I seen Sarah run up and hug him. 'My Jeffy bear'  
I heard her call him. Mattykinz, Jeffy bear, what was up with all the nicknames. That was one thing I liked about her though, there isn't one person she couldn't think up a nickname for. Heck she even gave the waitor a nickname, 'cookie'. It was hilarious seeing her try to call the waitor over by saying cookie, come here cookie.

_"Hey bro, you ready to bowl?"_

_"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on, then i'll get my groove on haha."_

Sarah laughed in that little kid laugh of hers. I don't think there was one thing about her I didn't like. & she had been keeping her promise, she hasn't even looked at another guy besides Jeff.

_"Mattykinz? Hellooooo."_

_"Ahh, sorry Sarah, I was thinking."_

_"Well, Jeff and I want to go take pictures in the photobooth, will you come?"_

_"I don't really want too."_

_"Come on pleaseeeeee, I loveee you?"_

_"Alright lets go."_

You just can't say no, to a face like that.

**Sarah -**

It was a ton of fun, learning how to bowl, taking pictures, and dancing. I got bored after a while with the bowling club, and Jeff suggested we go dancing, I asked Matt and he said he'd love too. Matt always danced with me in the slow songs, and Jeff always danced with me in the faster songs.  
When it came time to go I was wore out. We got in the truck and I fell asleep. I tried leaning on Matt's shoulder but with all his turning of the wheel, it just wasn't comfortable. So I decided to lay on Jeffs instead, which actually was amazingly comfortable. I was half awake, I could hear there wispers and feel them pick me up.

_"Just set her on the bed, and cover her up."_

I heard them go downstairs.

**Jeff -**

_"So what happened tonight Jeff? Thought you were hanging with Beth?"_

_"Yeah, she already made plans with her friends so she asked if we could hang out tomorrow."_

_"Ahh, I thought something bad happened."_

_"No man, were fine, I just wasn't about to ruin her plans."_

_"Makes sense, thanks for not letting Sarah sleeping on you bother you."_

_"Hey, it's no problem, i'm just glad she doesn't drool."_

_"Haha, oh yeah that'd be a great feeling, nice warm drool."_

_"Shut up, haha. Anyways you mind if I stay here tonight?"_

_"No, I got plenty of room. How come?"_

_"Beth always brings her friends over after they come back, i'd rather not sit through there girl talk tonight, I feel like going right to sleep."_

_"Sure, night then."_

_"Night."_


	19. Lucky

****

I'm becoming addicted to this story, sorry that this chapters a little long, I got carried away. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

_"Morning Jeff, wheres Matt?"_

_"He went out shopping, he wanted to get you something special for your date tonight."_

_"Were going on a date??"_

_"No, not you and I."_

_"You know what I mean silly. Where too?"_

_"Now that part, is a suprise."_

_"Fine, fine, fine. Whatcha cooking?"_

_"Pancakes, want some?"_

_"Sure, you know I love your cooking."_

_"Who doesn't? haha, only joking."_

We sat down and ate the pancakes. Which I have to say were the best pancakes i've ever eaten. I'm starting to get used to this Jeff cooking thing. He put on some salsa music and I made a funny face.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You kind of suck at the salsa, I figured i'd help you out."_

_"Salsa? Of course I suck at it, i've never tried it before."_

_"Well now your going too, come on, just follow my lead."_

He was spinning me around, and turning me, and everything else..until my clumsy butt fell on top of him. I tried getting up, but he rolled me over and held me down and started making fun of how weak I was.

_"So you want to be a diva?"_

_"Of course, get off your lard."_

_"I'm just holding you down, barely, come on weaky get up."_

_"I'm not weak, i'm just not as strong as you."_

_"I know you could get up if you wanted too, you just like me being on top of you."_

_"You so know thats not true."_

He let go and started cracking up laughing, I joined him. I rolled back on top of him.

_"You know thats not true, because you know I like being on top."_

I couldn't help but laugh. We both fell on the floor and I was rolling around like I was on fire.

_"Alright missy enough sex jokes lets get you ready for your date tonight."_

_"Aww, come on I was just getting started."_

I was so hyper, I loved being around Jeff, I never had to fake a smile around him, and he didn't mind my immature sense of humor. He threw me four differen't dresses I hadn't ever seen before.

_"Where'd you get these? They arn't mine."_

_"I know that, I bought them for you."_

_"Jeff? Awww, why? You didn't have too."_

_"I didn't want you wearing the same dress twice, and yes I did have too, now try them on."_

_"AHH I loveeee you, thanks so much!"_

I gave him a huge hug and went in the bathroom, the first dress I tried on was a plan black dress that was a little shorter then mid thighs, I came out.

_"You look cute, but that's a little to plan, try on the others."_

I went back in and tried on another. It was hot pink and cut through the sides, with a dimond circle in the middle.

_"I love it, but, I think that's a little to sexy, don't want any other guys staring at you. haha."_

I tried on another that was blue with crystal straps and turned black at the bottom, I hated the way that it made me look so I didn't even bother trying it on. I tried on the last dress though. I knew it was the one.  
It was black at the top like a bikini, and then the rest was white with black and grey flowers, and slashes of blue.  
I turned in the mirror three times before finally coming out, I hope Jeff loved it as much as I did.

_"So, what do you think?"_ Jeff stayed silent.

_"Jeff? Is it that bad?"_

_"No, It's amazing, You..You look amazing, I've never seen someone, anything so beautiful."_

_"OMG Jeff your soo sweet, thank you. So you like it?"_

_"Of course I like it, It looks so great on you. Matt's one lucky guy."_

_"Thank you so much for picking it out Jeff, it's really perfect isn't it?"_

_"Yes, just like you."_

I smiled at him and gave him one last hug, I backed away quickly though not wanting to ruin my dress, and then Matt was there to get me.

_"And now introducing the most beautiful girl in the whole World, Sarah."_

_"Sarah?! Is that you? You looking gorgeous! Come on my lovely lady, and Jeff? Thank you."_

Matt took me out to my favorite Italian resturaunt and then too a salsa dancing club. So that was why Jeff was teaching me salsa. When we got done Matt took me to a chair and sat me down.

_"I figured since you are so amazing, i'd get you something almost as amazing."_

_"Matt? You got me something? You didn't have too."_

_"No, I wanted too, and I hope you like it. Turn around and lift up your hair."_

I did as he said and felt his hands around my neck, it was so cute, because I felt him shaking, and his big hands didn't help to lock the necklace. When it was finally on, I looked down at it. It was a stunning 14 karat white gold dimond necklace in the shape of a heart. I started to get tears in my eyes. I turned around and gave Matt and Kiss right there, I didn't care if people saw the age difference.

_"Matt, your amazing, How? Why? When?"_

_"Don't worry about it, and I only want the best for the best, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

The whole car ride home the only thing I could do was stare at it and keep saying thank you. I showed Jeff, and all he did was smile and say it was pretty. It was more then pretty, but I wouldn't expect a guy to see that.  
I went straight up to my bed and fell asleep. I was never taking it off.

I awoke in the middle of the night by someone kissing my lips, I wasn't very awake so I didn't open my eyes, but I was awake enough to kiss back, so of course I did. It ended up turning into a full blown make out session, and never did I open my eyes once. When he finally left I heard him talking to his brother.

_"Jeff? What were you doing in Sarah's room?"_

_"Just making sure she wasn't cold or something."_

_"Alright, night."_

_"Goodnight Matt, and you want to know something?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your an amazingly lucky man."_

_"I know, Jeff, I know."_

**If you guys want to see what Sarah's final dress she wore looked like go here: .**

**And her necklace looked like this: .  
**


	20. Movie

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, the document manager was down, oh and I won't be updating as frequently seeing as school has started back up again, sorry. But i'll try my best. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

_"Morning sunshine."_

_"Morning Matt."_

I was in an incredibly good mood, so I hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"Morning Jeff."_

_"Morning lil' one."_

_"How are you guys today?"_

_"We're good, and you?"_

_"I'm fabulous, hey I have some plans for today if you don't mind?"_ I said while crunching on some Bacon.

_"Whats that?"_

_"I want to go to your dad's house, if thats not too much of a bother?"_

_"Of course thats not a bother, when do you want to go."_

_"As soon as possible please and thank you."_

_"Alright then get in the car, you too Jeff."_

We rode to there dads and I was singing the whole way, even to songs I didn't know. When we got there I was the first one out of the car and the first one to say Hi to there dad.

_"Hey kiddo, How are you?"_

_"I'm great, Pa, how are you?"_

_"I'm doing good thanks dear, so what brings you guys in this neck of the woods?"_

_"It was Sarah's idea, she wanted to come see you."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Uh huh. I just thought it'd be nice to come say hi."_

_"Well hi."_

_"Haha hi."_

We sang all night, and there dad cooked us some steak on the grill. It was a ton of fun. But after all of it I was extremely tired.

_"Night pa, I have to be going now i'm tired."_

We all said our goodnights and left.

_"So what was the real reason you wanted to go?"_

_"No reason Jeff, just wanted to say hi."_

_"Thats interesting."_

_"If you say so."_

Matt said he was going to bed because he had to leave again in the morning. I watched a movie with Jeff and told him i'd be right back. I went to go see if Matt was sleeping or not. He was. I curled up next too him and admired the way he slept. He looked exhausted you could tell. I must of accidently woke him up. Because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. My head was now laying on his chest.

_"You smell good Mattykinz."_

_"Your hair smells good."_

_"I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"I wasn't sleeping."_

_"Liar. I told Jeff i'd be right back."_

_"Then you better go, you don't want him to think I ate you haha."_

_"Love you, night get some rest."_

_"Night, love you too, i'll try."_

I went back downstairs.

_"Sorry I took so long Jeff."_

_"It's fine, I popped us some popcorn?"_

_"Thanks, sounds good."_

Half way or so in the movie I got cold, I was going to get up but Jeff told me just to cuddle with him and he'd keep me warm. He did too, he was like a heating blanket, and he didn't smell too bad either, both him and Matt smelled good.  
Must be there cologne.

_"Are you staying with me when Matt's gone?"_

_"Yes mam' only if you want me too."_

_"Of course I want you too stay, you keep me company."_

I was going to go too sleep, but he said we'd wake up Matt, i'd rather not do that, so I had him lay down and I layed right next too him, it was a little strange seeing as the couch was so small our bodies were practically squished together.  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I gave him a funny look.

_"What was that weird?"_

_"No just...you kiss just like Matt."_

_"You mean like this?"_

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips and then attempted to make out with me. I pulled away and hit him.

_"It was you who kissed me last night wasn't it?!"_

_"Yeah and i'm not ashamed, I love you Sarah."_

_"NO! Jeff NO! I told you I loved you and you told me no, now it's your turn to see how that feels, get out."_

_"You can't kick me out of my brothers house."_

_"You either get out right now, or i'm telling Matt."_

_"I'm going i'm going, bye, I love you, and you know what I hope he DOES find out."_

I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I had to tell Matt, but I couldn't, I broke his heart enough times there was no way I was about to do it again. I thought Jeff was my friend, my brother..I thought he cared about me and Matt, and this whole time he just wanted to get with me and hurt Matt. I ran back into Matt's bedroom and layed on his chest and cried.

_"SARAH?! WHAT'S WRONG?"_

_"Just go back to sleep and promise to never leave me."_

_"Shh, it's alright, I promise, I swear, it'll be okay."_

I layed there the rest of the night crying and never once did Matt take his eyes off of me for the rest of the night.


	21. Evil thoughts

**This is most definintly one of my shorter chapters but I believe it tells alot about where this story and the sequel to it will go. Thats right a sequel, good idea, bad? I'm ending this after only 4 more chapters. BTW Countrygirl8 designed me 2 new pictures for this story, so go check those out. Your replies mean a lot so be sure to tell me your thoughts on this, and if I should do a sequel, thanks.**

* * *

**chapter 21:**

**matt-**

_"DAD HE FUCKING KISSED HER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"_

_"son just calm down, i'm sure it was a big misunderstanding."_

_"WHAT DID HE ACCIDENTLY FALL AND LAND ON HER LIPS?"_

_"have you talked to him?"_

_"YOU WANT ME TOO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO RUINED HER LIFE?"_

_"matt, i'm not takling to you tell you calm down."_

_"THATS FINE BY ME, I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND HURT HIM SO BAD HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN."_

i slammed the door and walked out. what is this? my dad is taking jeff's side now? he kissed my girlfriend, not his. i called beth and practically yelled in the phone.

_"where is jeff?!"_

_"how would i know? he came in last night, grabbed a bunch of stuff and said he might be back in a few weeks."_

_"ugh fine bye."_

everyone seemed to be making me more mad today. well everyone but sarah, i didn't want her too see me mad, so when i got back home i just smiled and acted like everything was alright. she was hurt you could tell and she tried her best to hide it, which she did good, but she always gets a glimmer in her eye when she's upset or thinking about something.

_"hey babes, you alright?"_

_"yeah, how are you? i woke up and you were gone."_

_"i'm good, sorry i went to go see my dad."_

_"it's fine, any plans for tonight?"_

_"i was just going to stay home tonight, is that okay with you? if you want to go somewhere we can."_

_"nah, staying home is fine. you want me to rent a movie?"_

_"whatever you want is fine."_

_"yeah, we can sleep, i can tell your exhausted, sleeping sounds good anyways."_

_"i love you, you can always tell what i'm thinking."_

_"and i love that you can't."_

_"come lay by me kiddo. lets sleep haha."_

she always cheered me up, how she had a positive outlook on everything and always tried to see the best in everyone, she always put others before herself too. she fell asleep before i did, she must have been more tired then me. she is cute when she sleeps always smiling and holding on to me, almost as if she didn't ever want me to leave her, which i could never do anyways. before I knew it I fell asleep too.

**jeff -**

he found out, i know he did because dad called. he tried telling me i should talk to my brother, saying that what i did was wrong and i need to know my boundries, blah blah blah. i went home grabbed my stuff and left, i'm going too make my return to raw. i was suppose to be out for an injury but time was about up anyways.

matt should be looking for me by now, trying to find me to beat my face in, i have knews for him though. i'm going to let him, just because i'll be hurt doesn't mean it's changing anything. i'm still going to love sarah and he knows it. so for him i hope he does beat me, i hope he beats me long and hard. i hope i'm in the hospital.  
just so he can feel better and then relize that nothing will change. thats what brother are for right? to build each other up just to knock them down again? that's exactly what i did, am doing, and am going to do. i will have sarah, one way or the other, i will force her to love me. she has to love me, she just has too.


	22. Mom

**3 more chapters left. I hope you guys are as excited as I am. Please read and respond thanks. And I still don't know, sequel or not?**

* * *

**chapter 22:**

**sarah -**

i woke up before Matt, i was trying not to wake him so i just stayed there. a half an hour or so went by and i really had to use the bathroom. i tried getting over matt without waking him up but didn't succeed.

_"hey, your awake."_

_"sorry, you can go back too sleep."_

_"nah it's fine, what are you doing on the floor?"_

_"i tripped....."_

_"how?"_

_"you..you and your big body got in my way."_

we both laughed. i ran to the bathroom and when i got back matt was watching tv.

_"hey sarah come look at this."_

_"what is it?"_

i plopped down next to him and he pointed to the tv. i heard jeff's music come on and out came jeff, he was...smiling?

_"what's he doing there?"_

_"when he gets stressed and mad what not, he takes it out in the ring."_

_"then whys he smiling?"_

_"jeffs always been good at hiding his true emotions."_

_"yeah, umm did he tell you..about him and beth?"_

_"no, what?"_

_"they kind of sorta arn't really together anymore."_

_"what? he said there were just fine."_

_"i'mma quote you 'jeffs always been good at hiding his true emotions."_

_"ugh, if that doesn't give me more reason to hate him."_

we finished watching jeff's match and then i went to go make some calls. i haven't spoken to my mom or my friends in forever and honestly i missed them. i decided to call my mom first.

_"hey mom, how are you?"_

_"ahh, sarah i've missed you, when are you coming home?"_

_"i miss you too mom, i'll be home next week. school starts up again soon anyways."_

_"alright, i love you darling, i have to go tim's here."_

_"alright mom, tell him i said hi, bye."_

_"bye."_

i was going to continue and call people but Matt called me. i walked downstairs to see what he wanted.

_"get your bag and everything were going to see your mom."_

_"my mom?!"_

_"yeah, that was who you called right?"_

_"yeah but..."_

_"come on, you met my dad, i want to meet your mom."_

_"she doesn't approve of wrestling."_

_"she might approve of me?"_

_"fine, lets go."_

i grabbed everything i brought with me, and suprisingly matt still had more then i did. he had a whole 3 suitcase bags full. he must really be feeling ambicious or something. my mom would approve of matt that was for sure, he was a great guy. there were only two things i think she won't approve of, the only problem is there two big things. his job, and the age difference.

_"you ready to go?"_

_"yeah i'm all set, you?"_

_"yup, i'm excited to meet her."_

_"should i call her?"_

_"no, i want it to be a suprise, your suppose to be home in a week anyways right?"_

_"yeah."_

_"good it works out perfectly then."_

on the way there i was silent, i didn't know exactly what to expect all i know is matt wouldn't shut up about it. 'do you think she'll like me? arn't you excited? i love michigan.' poor boy didn't know what he was getting himself into. we made like zero stops on the way there, the only time we would stop was to get food or to use the bathroom, he was determained to get there within 2 days. when we finally got there he was about to get out.

_"matt, wait."_ i pulled him back in the car.

_"what?"_

i gave him a kiss.

_"that was for goodluck."_

we knocked on the door...here goes nothing.


	23. The talk

**Thanks for all the comments, it's kind of sad seeing this coming to an end, 2 more chapters. Thanks for all the support and be sure too look out for my other stories and possibly a sequel?**

* * *

**chapter 23:**

**Sarah-**

_"just a minute!!"_ i heard my mom yell.

_"suprise!!!!"_

_"sarah! oh honey."_

she grabbed and squeezed me practically to death. she pulled away when she seen Matt though.

_"and who are you? if i may ask."_

_"i'm Matt, Matt hardy."_

_"well nice to meet you."_

_"you too, i figured it'd be a nice suprise for you to see your daughter ahead of time, besides that i was looking forward to meeting you myself."_

_"you look...kind of, old..for her i mean."_

_"i am mam' but were not dating, were friends."_

_"how'd you too become friends?"_

_"we met..."_

i cut Matt off, if anyone was going to tell her, i wanted to be the one to tell her.

_"we met threw wrestling mom...he's a wrestler."_

_"a wrestler?"_

_"yeah mom, he's a wrestler."_

_"i thought his name sounded familar, may i speak to you in the kitchen for a minute? excuse us Matt."_

she pulled me into the kitched and her face was red. i knew she was upset. she was wispering though, she didn't want matt to hear i figured.

_"you brought that trash into my house? i thought you were done with that garbage."_

_"mom, it's not garbage and besides that he is a complete gentleman, and i like him."_

_"he's 50 sarah."_

_"34 mom, jeeze."_

_"look, as long as he doesn't talk about this wrestling junk he's fine by me, but the moment he starts, he's out."_

_"ugh fine."_

we both walked out of the kitchen smiling so matt smiled back. my mom cooked us some supper and then talked about what happened while i was down there, well some of it. it was starting to get late and i was tired. matt asked me a question in my ear and i gave him my approval. he wanted to know if he could talk to my mom alone. i was scared of what he was going to say but i excused myself gave my mom a kiss on the head and told her i was heading to bed, and Matt wanted to talk to her really quick.

**Matt -**

_"i hope you don't mind me staying here a little longer to talk to you."_

_"no it's fine, what about?"_

_"your daughter."_

_"oh."_

_her mom's face fell pale and i started getting nervous, this was a very big decision to tell her what i was about too._

_"you raised a very beautiful, respectable, woderful young lady."_

_"thank you."_

her mom was back to short answers, which made me even more nervous.

_"well, can you promise me not to say anything until after i'm done?"_

_"i can't do that, but i'll try."_

_"thanks. anyways your daughter and i have spent about a little more then a month together, and i've grown to see the person she is and will be, she amazes me in each and every way, and i'm proud to be her friend. heres the deal though, over the course of time, i've fallen in love with her, i know the age difference, i understand that, i also understand she is a christian,  
and that you don't approve of wrestling, i would not ever want to do anything you wouldn't approve of or her, i will never hurt her, i don't care if we are millions of miles apart if i hear someone hurt her i will hurt them one hundred times worse. i hope you understand."_

_"i haven't seen my daughter this happy in a while, she sounds so happy around you, i don't approve of the age difference. or what you do, but, all i want is what is best for my daughter and if that is you, then so be it."_

_"there is more."_

_"more?!"_

_"i would hope that you'd allow me to ask your daughter out, officially."_

_"i..thats..thats up to her, if you want this and she wants this, then i'm not going to stand in the way. goodnight matt, and thanks for at least being honest, i'm going to bed."_

i think her mom is confused. i think she doesn't know if she really wants whats best for her daughter or what she feels is right.  
so i'm not going to ask sarah anything until i really am on her mom's side. you want to know what though? i wasn't going to say what i was going to say, i changed it at the last second. i was going to ask for someone her hand in marrige. i do hope someday to get to that point, because i do love her more then anything and i'd love to be able to call her my wife. that's got a good ring to it, Sarah Hardy.


	24. One last kiss goodbye

**I uploaded both this chapter and the last chapter today, thats why i'm late on updating. I hope you like it, and I really need to know if I should write a sequel to this or not, so read this chapter and the 25th. Thanks for everything.**

* * *

**chapter 24:**

**sarah -**

_" no matt, can't you please stay for just one more day."_

_"sarah, you know if i could i would, i have too."_

_"ask vince? he'll let you."_

_"you know he won't, look, we have all day today, lets spend as much of it, without fighting."_

_"i'm not fighting, i just don't want you too leave."_

_"it's not my choice. now come on lets do something else."_

ever since he told me that he had to go home tomorrow i've been sad, it's not going to be the same with school starting and him not being around. i didn't want him to go, i wanted him to stay with me forever, obviously forever was ending too soon.

_"fine, then lets go to the park...i want to go there."_

_"the park it is, just show the way."_

_"it's right on lake michigan, by the beach, is that okay?"_

_"ahh the beach, of course."_

he drove me to the beach, he called today my day, and we could do whatever i wanted to do, but i had no clue what i wanted to do besides stay with him. we went to the beach and went for a swim, following by swinging on the swings and going down the slides, and playing on the teetor totter. i knew he had a little kid inside of him. afterwords we went out for ice cream and then the carnival.  
i'm beginning to think i like 'my day'. we went on the farris wheel. that's when it hit me that we only had a few hours left before he was going to leave and i'd barely get to see him again. i being to cry and he put his arm around me and his hand in mine.

_"i don't want you to leave me, you promised."_

_"sarah, i'm not leaving, it's a see you later, and you know i will."_

_"it's going to change everything."_

_"the only way anything is going to change is if you change it."_

_"i'm not going too."_

_"then we'll be fine, come on lets go home, i have to get my stuff anyways_."

the whole car ride home i was silent, words couldn't explain how it felt. it was like someone giving you a million dollers you spending it all and then them saying they want it all back, only a billion times worse.

**matt -**

she didn't know how hard this was on me. i was trying to stay strong for her because i could tell she was hurt, but on the inside i was just as torn up. i didn't want to leave at all, but she has school and i can't be distracting her, and vince said i was missing too much work anyways.

_"matt, your leaving in an hour, do you know that?"_

_"i know, just try to to think of it okay?"_

_"i'll try but i can't promise anything."_

she was crying and it killed me that there was nothing i could say to make her feel better. theres nothing good about goodbye. i knew something she didn't though, vince was keeping me on the road for a year or longer, we were touring all over everywhere but u.s. part of a showing the whole world program. i wouldn't be able to see her for a year or so, as long as i was on the road, i couldn't be with her.  
it was time for her to go to bed, and my flight was while she was sleeping. i had to tell her everything on my mind before i left, everything.

_"sarah hun?"_

_"yeah matt?"_

she was crying worse then before, she was trying to hide it, but she was terrible at that. i came over and sat down on her bed, i grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap so i could hold her.

_"i want to tell you everything thats on my mind before i go okay?"_

_"yeah, only if you promise to end it on a good note."_

_"i promise."_

_"then go."_

_"i feel sick inside, because i can't believe this is happening, me staying away from you. promise me you'll try to love the little things in life like running in the rain, those will make you happy. i hope you never know what it's like to leave everything you love at home. because as of right now i know. i want you too know i won't be able to visit you for a year or longer, it's not my choice, or i'd be with you here every second of every day, i love you sarah, and i don't ever want you to forget that, ever you hear me? i don't want you to ever grow up and think we weren't meant to be together. we were and are. i asked your mom for permission for you to be my girlfriend, i was going to ask her if i could marry you. because i love you that much. but as for now, heres one last kiss goodbye."_

she was crying, so much pain on her face, and i couldn't change it, my flight left in a few minutes and that was that. i grabbed her and started kissing her, she kissed back but you could taste the pain on her lips, her tears were now running down my face, and i wanted to take her pain away,  
but in reality i only caused more. i never knew something so wrong could feel so right, but it did with her, everything fell into place, and i knew she was the one, i always knew that but tonight confirmed it, i held her until she fell asleep, then i gave her her one last kiss goodbye and left,  
knowing she'd move on and find someone else over the course of time, and so would i. thats the way life works, but also knowing that no matter how many new people we met and fell in love with, i will always coming running back to her.


	25. Our songs

**This is it you guys, the last chapter, I know it's not very good but if you read the songs you'll understand a lot, of whats going to happen in the sequal if you guys want one. Umm the first song is by Hinder, and the other one is by AALIYAH. But thanks for everything, I don't really want to see these characters end, so we'll just see what happens?**

* * *

**chapter 25.**

**- matt.**

dear journal,  
i wrote a song for sarah today, it really fit everything i was thinking. i hope she gets it in the mail. i also found out how long it would be before i got to see her again, she would be 18, so i wouldn't get to see her for 4 years, who knows what could happen in between that time. anyways heres the song.

"better than me"

i think you can do much better than me after all the lies that i made you believe guilt kicks in and i start to see the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be i told myself i won't miss you but i remember what it feels like beside you i really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and i think you should know this you deserve much better than me

while looking through your old box of notes i found those pictures i took that you were looking for if there's one memory i don't want to lose that time at the mall you and me in the dressing room i told myself i won't miss you but i remember what it feels like beside you i really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and i think you should know this you deserve much better than me

the bed i'm lying in is getting colder wish i never would've said it's over and i can't pretend... i won't think about you when i'm older cause we never really had our closure this can't be the end i really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and i think you should know this you deserve much better than me i really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and i think you should know this you deserve much better than me (and i think you should know this)  
(you deserve much better than me)

**sarah -**

dear diary, i hope matt gets to see me soon, i wrote this song for him. i'll give it too him when i finally get too see him, vince never keeps them on the road for longer then a year, so i'll get see matt when i'm 15, it's only a year, i can survivie, now if it was like 4 or 5 years or something, i'd most likely die. heres the song.

"miss you"

[chorus]  
it's been too long and i'm lost without you what am i gonna do?  
said i been needin' you, wantin' you (said i need you)  
wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you is your heart still mine?  
i wanna cry sometimes i miss you

[verse 1]  
off to college since you went away straight from high school you up and left me we were close friends also lovers did everything for one another now you're gone and i'm lost without you here now but i know i gotta live and make it somehow come back...to me can you...feel me (callin)  
hear me...callin' (for you)  
for you...'cause it's

[chorus]  
it's been too long and i'm lost without you what am i gonna do?  
said i been needin' you, wantin' you wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you is your heart still mine?  
i wanna cry sometimes i miss you

[verse 2]  
now i'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you and the days we used to share it's drivin' me crazy i don't know what to do i'm just wonderin' if you still care i don't wanna let you know that it's killin' me i know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby come back...to me can you...feel me (callin)  
hear me...callin' (for you)  
for you...'cause it's

[chorus 2x]  
it's been too long and i'm lost without you what am i gonna do?  
said i been needin' you, wantin' you wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you is your heart still mine?  
i wanna cry sometimes i miss you

[bridge]  
i...can't...breathe...no...more since you went away i don't really feel like talkin'  
no one here to love me baby do you understand me i can't do or be without you

[chorus 3x]  
it's been too long and i'm lost without you (tell me what i'm gonna do)  
what am i gonna do?  
said i been needin' you, wantin' you wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you is your heart still mine?  
i wanna cry sometimes i miss you


	26. INFORMATION!

Everyone get ready, because starting next week the sequel to 'A walk to remember' will be released. I know it's been a long wait, but I can promise you, it will have been worth it.


End file.
